


Firasat

by cumatemen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumatemen/pseuds/cumatemen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pada hari itu, perasaan Shintarou tersampaikan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firasat

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki
> 
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

Sebelumnya, Seijuurou tak pernah seantusias ini bermain basket.

Sekalipun Rakuzan selalu memenangi setiap pertandingan, tapi Seijuurou tak pernah merasa cukup antusias.

Seijuurou juga belum pernah merasakan gejolak aneh namun hangat yang merayapi perasaannya setiap kali bermain basket.

Tidak pernah sekalipun.

Namun pertemuannya dengan Midorima Shintarou membuat Seijuurou merasakan perasaan itu. Entah siapa yang memulai, tapi pertemuan mereka selalu terealisasikan setiap hari minggu, di lapangan basket yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah Seijuurou. Ini aneh, menurut Seijuurou. Memangnya siapa Midorima Shintarou hingga menyebabkan letupan-letupan asing di dadanya setiap kali mereka bermain basket?

Midorima Shintarou hanyalah seorang dokter muda, usianya baru 26 tahun, berasal dari Tokyo. Kali pertama mereka bertemu musim gugur tahun lalu, Seijuurou saat itu baru pulang sekolah, mendapati seorang lelaki bersurai hijau tengah bermain basket sendirian. Entah dorongan apa yang merasukinya, yang jelas kakinya membawa tubuh itu menghampiri sang pria asing dan menantangnya untuk one-on-one dengannya. Saat itu bahkan Seijuurou tidak tahu siapa nama orang yang menjadi lawannya itu.

Semenjak kekalahan pertama Shintarou, tak ada kesepakatan lisan maupun non lisan di antara mereka untuk terus bertemu. Tapi setiap hari minggu, Seijuurou selalu mendapatinya di tempat yang sama. Jika Seijuurou bertanya, jawaban yang selalu ia dapatkan adalah, 'aku sedang mencari cara untuk mengalahkanmu nanodayo!!' selalu seperti itu.

Seperti kali ini.

Seijuurou kembali mendapati pria itu berdiri di tengah lapang, memakai kemeja putih dengan bagian lengan digulung sampai sikut dan celana panjang hitam. Anehnya, tak ada bola basket yang biasa tergeletak di bawah kakinya. Seijuurou berjengit, sedetik kemudian berjalan menghampiri Shintarou.

Shintarou menyadari kehadiran Seijuurou, tangannya membuat gestur untuk mengisyaratkan Seijuurou mendekat padanya. "Oi, Akashi. Kau kembali lagi nodayo."

Seijuurou tak mengindahkan ucapan Shintarou. "Kemana bola basketnya?"

Shintarou membenarkan letak kacamatanyaーpengalihan isu, menurut Seijuurou. "Siapa bilang kali ini kita akan bermain basket?"

"Lalu?"

Seijuurou merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh tangannya. Itu tangan Shintarou, menggenggam tangannya, dengan erat. Sorot mata Seijuurou menajam meminta penjelasan atas tindakan tak terduga Shintarou, namun Shintarou seolah membuat dirinya bebal dengan mengacuhkan sorot tajam itu.

"Hari ini kita kencan."

Singkat, padat, jelas, dan menimbulkan jantung Seijuurou berdentum lebih cepat. Untungnya Seijuurou terlatih untuk mengontrol diri, termasuk mengontrol perubahan air muka, jadi setidaknya ia tak akan terlihat memalukanーmenurutnyaーdengan wajah yang merona merah.

"Kencan? Hei, kau pikir siapa dirimu berani mengajakku kencan?"

Seijuurou meresponnya dengan angkuh, mempertahankan harga dirinya kalau-kalau Shintarou menambahkan kalimat 'tapi bohong! Anggap saja ini April Mop yang terlambat nanodayo.' Malu berat dong Seijuurou jika seandainya hal itu terjadi.

Shintarou memasang ekspresi kaku seperti biasanya, namun kali ini kedua matanya tak menatap ke arah Seijuurou seperti biasanya. "ーuntuk terakhir kalinya. Aku tak yakin kita bisa bertemu setiap minggu seperti ini nodayo. Maka dari itu, hari ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Bukan dengan basket, tapi dengan sesuatu yang lain; yang berkesan, mungkin? Begitulah."

Setidaknya yang ini lebih baik dari yang kupikirkan tadi, batin Seijuurou.

"Kenapa kau berkata sepeti itu?"

Seijuurou jelas-jelas menyadari Shintarou mengulas senyum tipis padanya, tentu saja, senyumannya itu sekaku wajahnya. Shintarou menghela nafas sejenak.

"Mulai besok, aku akan kembali ke Tokyo."

 

.

 

Dua tahun berlalu semenjak Shintarou meninggalkan Seijuurou. Pemuda itu benar-benar tak pernah menemui Seijuurou lagi. Meninggalkannya dan perasaan Seijuurou yang belum tersampaikan. Namun setidaknya, Seijuurou lega karena Shintarou pergi dengan perasaan tanpa beban. Seijuurou lega karena Shintarou pergi dengan perasaan yang terbalas, meski Seijuurou belum menyatakannya secara langsung pada Shintarou.

 

'Aku ragu jika aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu. Tapi sekalipun aku tak kembali, setidaknya kau akan terus mengingatku. Disana, dihatimu. Kau akan selalu mengingatku, karena kutitipkan hatiku padamu. Kutitipkan juga ragaku padamu, meski itu hanyalah berupa abu. Selamat tinggal, Sei. Jaga baik-baik dirimu, aku mencintaimu.'

**Author's Note:**

> Adakah yang bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan Shintarou? Yap, dia meninggal. Kata-katanya itu firasat seolah dia tau kalo dia akan meninggal. Tapi meninggal karena apa, sengaja tidak saya sebut detailnya. Selamat berimajinasi. /digerus


End file.
